


What Happened?

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need you to hold me, Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1973flashfic [Minor Characters challenge](http://1973flashfic.livejournal.com/tag/minor%20characters%20challenge). Vague 2x08 spoilers. Crack. Sam/Mobile Phone.

We used to be best friends, you and me. What happened? Did you find someone else, someone more interesting, intelligent, and sexier than me? Did I upset you somehow? I know I’m getting on a bit. But we were happy. Why change? Whatever the reason, it doesn’t matter now. All that matters is you coming back to me.

 

We used to be inseparable, you and me. You needed me, and I needed you: to pick me up, turn me on and whisper softly to me. What happened, Sam? Your mother wants to throw me out, throw me as far from this house as possible, and I have no power (or reason) to refuse her when you’re not around.

 

What have I done wrong to cause the two of you to ignore my calls, my pleas to be held and loved and _used_ instead of sitting here unnoticed? I need you to hold me, Sam. Why won’t you? 

 

  



End file.
